


I've Got A Fever For You

by TheAlmightyAidean



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, aidan is sick, aidean, richard and graham are just in it at the very beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlmightyAidean/pseuds/TheAlmightyAidean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this prompt i got: “Aidean, either of them getting really sick during filming”. (I don't know how to write a summary for this one so the prompt will have to do)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got A Fever For You

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so I'm sorry if any mistakes pop up.

“You’re late” Richard scolded as Dean rather rapidly walked into the make-up trailer,

“It’s not my fault, I couldn’t get my coffee machine to work and I wasn’t coming here without caffeine in my system and we all know make up is quick for me, I’ll still probably be done before all of you” Dean joked, and was met with some very grumpy noises and sarcastic sounding laughs from the rest of the dwarves,

“Why isn’t Aidan with you?” Graham asked but it came out a bit muffled since he was having fake nose glued to his face,

“I don’t know, I thought he would have been here already”

“Well surely you’d know if he was going to be late though?”

“I don’t and why would I? I’m not his baby sitter” Dean snapped at Graham. He didn’t mean to snap at him, he’d just be having a rough morning and he was kind of getting sick of everyone presuming he would just magically know where Aidan was every morning.

Plus he had just been extra grumpy these last couple of weeks since he would very much like to know where Aidan was every morning by waking up next to him, but nope, that wasn’t going to happen.

Dean simply grumbled out an apology to Graham for snapping at him, most people seemed to accept his grumpiness as just being over tired. Thankfully no one ever noticed that his grumpiness disappeared the moment Aidan was wound him, or if they did they at least had the tact not say anything. But when Aidan didn’t turn up ten minutes before all the dwarves were about to film a scene together Peter told them to take a break, practice their lines (if they had any) and see if Aidan showed up. When he didn’t show up, someone was sent to his trailer, when they came back and said there was no answer everyone got very confused and concerned. Peter said they would quickly, run through and practice the scene without Aidan and then call it a day. Peter didn’t particularly like losing time but they were, for once, ahead of schedule so they could afford it. Dean was thankful for this since he didn’t want Peter to be mad at Aidan and it meant they got to finish early.

Dean was out of his make-up and costume pretty quickly, so he immediately headed to Aidan’s trailer. Everyone presumed Aidan just wasn’t there but Dean worried there could be something wrong. He also neglected to tell everyone he had a key to Aidan’s trailer because he was worried they would think it was weird. Knocking once on Aidan’s door and not getting a reply basically meant he could let himself in, which he did.

It was dark in Aidan’s trailer, all the blinds and curtains were shut making Dean stumble a few times until his eyes adjusted.

“Aidan, you in here?” Dean called out, flipping on the main light switch. When he got no reply he headed down to the tiny bedroom, the door to the compartment was closed and he slowly opened it and peaked round the door. “Are you seriously still just asleep?”

Dean pushed the door open all of the way and let the light from behind him fill the room, the only sound that came from Aidan was pained and he pulled the covers over his head.

“Aid, you okay?” Dean tentatively moved towards the bed, realising there must have been something wrong. Aidan would have usually leaped out of bed if knew he had been late. As Dean stood by the top of the bed, on the side Aidan was laying on, he gently pulled back the covers to reveal a very sick looking Dean.

Aidan blinked a few times before looking up at Dean and groaning lightly,

“You should leave, I don’t want to make you sick too” Aidan’s voice sounded hoarse and he started coughing just after he finished his sentence,

“I’m not going anyway” Dean knelt next to the bed so he was face to face with Aidan, “Have you taken any medicine yet? Taken your own temperature?”

“No” Aidan mumbled into his pillow, “I haven’t even gotten out of bed yet, everything aches to much”

“Okay, I’m going to get a thermometer and tablets from my trailer, since you probably don’t want to show me where they are in here” Dean moved to the bedroom door and quickly said “I’ll be right back, don’t you be going anywhere”

Dean heard Aidan give a half-hearted laugh and he headed to grab the thermometer and meds from his trailer.

An hour later, full of meds and with a cold clothe on his head, Aidan was sat up in bed and Dean was bringing him soup after he decided Aidan probably had the flu.

“Have you been sick yet? Do you think you’ll be able to hold this down?” Dean placed a tray with the soup on, on Aidan’s lap who laughed a little,

“I’m sure it will be fine Dean and stop worrying, you don’t have to mother me” Aidan swatted Dean away so Dean went and sat in a chair he had put in Aidan’s bedroom,

“I’m worrying because when I came in you had a ridiculously high temperature, you were shaking and looked a light shade of green, I’m sure you will be fine but you are not getting out of bed for the next two days at least”

Aidan simply rolled his eyes in response but smiled around his spoon as he ate the soup, he was actually quite happy for the attention Dean was giving him. Aidan managed to eat about six spoonful of the soup before he suddenly dropped the spoon back in the bowl, put the tray and the soup on his bed side table and bolted to the bathroom before Dean even had time to react. As Dean walked into the bathroom he could hear Aidan empty the contents of his stomach into the toilet, he cringed slightly but gently rubbed Aidan’s back until he was done. When Aidan croakily insisted he wasn’t going to puke anymore, Dean quickly helped him brush his teeth to get rid of the taste and helped him back into bed.

“Your temperature is climbing again” Dean muttered removing his hand from Aidan’s head and Aidan just pushed himself further into the bed as he shook from how cold he was feeling. Unfortunately, Dean couldn’t give Aidan any more medicine for another two hours so he just ran his hands through his hair and sat on the side of Aidan’s bed, rubbing his arm. After half an hour Aidan snagged Deans wrist and tugged lightly,

“What is it, Aidan?”

“Cuddle” Aidan whined and tugged harder on Dean’s wrist,

“Aidan, I uh, don’t think-” Dean awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck; he wanted to but he also thought it would be extremely awkward if Aidan’s fever broke and he came to his senses while Dean was still there. But Aidan made this broken pleading sound and Deans resolve broke, he pulled back the covers and lead facing Aidan who rapidly moved towards his body heat, nuzzling his face into Dean’s shoulder. Dean sighed and ran his hand soothingly through Aidan’s hair until they both fell asleep.

The next morning Aidan woke up first, completely confused as to why his face was pressed against someone’s neck and then he remembered it was Deans and relaxed a bit. He may or may not have moved closer upon realising it was Dean. A few minutes later Dean woke up,

“How you feeling today?” Dean asked, untangling his hand from Aidan’s hair,

“Better, no fever, I don’t feel sick but I still ache, my throat hurts and my nose is all blocked up” Aidan pouted and moved back slightly so he could see Deans face, “I’m sorry if you get sick now too”

“Ah I don’t mind” Dean smiled and brushed Aidan’s hair out of his eyes,

“You are far too good to me O’Gorman” Dean smiled at that but it disappeared almost immediately after Aidan kissed him on his cheek, after seeing the look on Deans face Aidan quickly tried to recover, “I… shit- sorry, I uhm… I just, you know-”

Dean decided to shut his babbling up by kissing him, it was short but firm and Dean pulled away before Aidan even had time to react,

“Now you’re defiantly going to get sick” Aidan joked, trying to cover up the blush spreading all over his face and neck. Dean just smirked and cocked his eyebrow at him,

“Like I said, I really don’t mind” and the next thing he knows Aidan has his fingers tangled in Deans hair, his mouth pressed to Deans and Aidan’s tongue pressed against Deans lips. Dean opens his mouth and lets Aidan take control of the kiss for a little bit. Then Dean pulls away, kissing across Aidan’s jaw and biting just below Aidan’s ear, making Aidan whimper slightly while pushing him back into the mattress.  Dean pulls away and quickly presses a kisses on Aidan’s lips before moving back altogether.

“This isn’t helping you rest or get any better”, Aidan goes to complain but Dean cuts him off, “When you’re better we can finish this, but until then rest” and Dean is peppering kisses all over Aidan’s face. Dean knows when Aidan’s better they will need to talk about what happened, but until then he’s content with just cuddling the sickness out of him. 


End file.
